


Part of the Murder

by Flux_Uchiha



Series: The Flock [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Flying, Gen, I would stop it, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Is that Suga getting quietly mentally adopted I see?, Karasuno Crows taken literally, Karasuno Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other teams introduced later, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Wingfic, Yes it Is, but nah it's cute, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flux_Uchiha/pseuds/Flux_Uchiha
Summary: Them being called the Karasuno crows wasn't just for show, nor was it just part of the name. In the end, they were crows in the same way Nekoma were cats and Fukurodani were owls. By nature and the whims of who knows what.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Flock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040757
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Merry Christmas as well! This fic is replacing WBBU, something that was only on FF.net, but now this is only on Ao3. My first Haikyuu work, not counting the oneshot I have that’s in this same universe. 

Suga didn’t even bother looking up from his homework when his childre-nope, the first years, they were first years and so small, metaphorically if not literally. Not his children. He didn’t have any children. 

“-and I’ve had the strangest rash,” Suga caught only the tail end of Hinata’s complaint to Kageyama, but it definitely caught his attention. “Natsu thinks I rolled in poison ivy or something, and mom thinks it’s because I’m allergic to something.” 

“I wouldn’t be at all surprised if you managed to roll in poison ivy,” Kageyama noted, coming in after the human tangerine. 

“But I didn’t!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Pretty sure! I can recognize poison ivy thank you very much!” 

Suga bit back a snort. He’d had his own fair share of poison ivy run-ins over the years, they were itchy as all get out. 

“And besides,” Hinata continued, plopping down in a seat. “It’s only on my back, and I think I’d know if I laid in a patch of poison ivy.” 

Ah. That explained the rash then. Hinata was getting his wings. A perfectly reasonable thing. Made sense. 

His fears abated, he went back to his homework, although kept an ear out for any other mentions of a rash from the other kids. With any luck, the other kids would start before Hinata actually started showing signs of the wings themselves, and not just the lead up to them. It’d be better to explain to all of them at once as opposed to just one at a time. 

“Hey Suga,” Hinata asked, plopping down on the bench next to Suga, completely ignoring the crows clustered around the bench and the one sitting on Suga’s head, next to the two on his shoulders. “There isn’t poison ivy around here, is there?” 

“No, the crows like pulling it up and burning it,” Suga replied easily. They did, the shop owner of that store the team always went to after practice always lit a fire any time a crow came by with something. 

Hinata looked very confused, his head tilting and face scrunching up. “Burning it?” 

Suga almost nodded before he remembered the crow on his head. “Yes, that shop owner, the one always visited after practice, he occasionally lights a fire for the crows to burn things in. If you see smoke, that’s probably what it’s from.” 

Hinata’s face was still scrunched up, even as he nommed on a rice ball. 

Suga chuckled and tossed a little chunk of apple to the crows. A bit of apple was thrown into the air next, the one on his head using his head as a push-off point to grab it out of the air. 

“Wow! That was super cool!” Hinata shouted, eyes practically sparkling. 

The crow that had caught the apple piece landed firmly on his head, and if possible, the sparkles in Hinata’s eyes increased. 

“I-it landed on me,” Hinata said, almost reverently. 

“That it did,” Suga replied, trying not to laugh at the first year. “Don’t worry about the rash though, each of us got it, and it always went away after a couple of weeks. We think it’s just something that happens.” 

Hinata nodded, dislodging the bird on his head, which squawked and flew back to Suga’s head. Suga huffed softly in amusement. 

“I’m gonna go tell Kageyama! Proof that the bastard is wrong and it isn’t poison ivy!” 

Suga huffed again. “If he really needs confirmation, remind him that I also had the rash, and watched the rest of the team have it. I’d recognize it anywhere.” 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, throwing a bunch of pieces of what looked like some kind of meat for the crows, then running off. 

“An excitable one, isn’t he,” Suga commented to the crows. 

One of them screeched at him, and he tossed it an apple piece to pacify it. 

“It’s totally happening!” Noya screeched as he skidded into the gym, just barely ahead of the first years. “They all got the rash!” 

“And this is where we tap out…” Chikara said, backing out and taking his friends with him. 

“You always run away from this part!” Noya screeched. 

“Noya, calm down,” Daichi sighed. “We do not need to scare them.” 

“You say that every time!” Noya squawked. 

Suga just shook his head. “They’re right there Noya, move out of the doorway so they can come in.” 

Noya huffed, flouncing in. “Well fine, if you’re gonna be like that about it!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he came in. “We appreciate you moving all 150 cm of you out of the way.” Ah, sarcasm. Wonderful. Suga could already tell this was going to go great. 

Noya squawked. “Excuse you! I am 160 cm!” 

His intimidation attempt wasn’t working in the slightest against the nearly 30 cm taller teen. 

“If you are done squabbling,” Daichi sighed, pinching his nose. “I’d like to get on with this. Hinata, lock the doors. Takeda and Kiyoko already know about this and won’t be coming today.”

Hinata looked confused, but nodded agreement, shutting and locking the doors. 

“I’m sure you noticed that this isn’t listed as an official practice, but rather a team meeting,” Daichi started with, crossing his arms. 

“If this is about me and Hinata, we’ve been getting along much better recently,” Kageyama insisted quickly. 

“Yeah!” Hinata shouted, jumping up. “We’ve even talked without it ending in an argument!” 

Aww, Suga was so proud of them. 

Daichi paused, had a half-second of being proud of them, then refocused on the matter at hand. “That was not what this is about.” 

“You’re going to learn the big Karasuno secret!” Tanaka shouted, looking five seconds away from pulling off his shirt. Suga grabbed the bottom of his shirt to make sure he didn’t. They were going to ease the first years into this, not scare them. 

“Keep the shirt on child,” Suga hissed. 

Tanaka pouted, but resigned to it. Suga kept a hand on the shirt just in case. 

Tsukishima frowned. “What is it?” His eyes had narrowed dangerously, and Suga was sufficiently distracted by that so he didn’t manage to keep ahold of the shirt when Tanaka did actually tug it off. 

Dark ebony wings spread from his back, and Suga sighed deeply at the first year’s faces. They went through a cycle, starting with surprise, then confusion, realization, and denial. Honestly poor Yamaguchi looked like he’d settled into ‘let’s hope my outside will soon be as dead as my inside’ mentality. 

Tsukishima looked about like he was calm, but was probably having ‘what the heck, what the heck’ on loop in his head. Kageyama looked like a deer in headlights, while Hinata just looked somewhere between terrified and in awe. 

“Aww, is that what we’re doing!” Noya screeched, yanking off his own shirt, his own set of wings spreading wide in answer to Tanaka’s. 

Suga sighed, sneaking a glance at Daichi and Asahi. Daichi seemed to be attempting to suffocate himself with his hand, and Asahi looked like he was praying to something or someone. 

Suga sighed and resigned himself to explaining. “That would be the Karasuno secret. Few people know it, almost none that are outside this whole thing.” Because he wasn’t a heathen, he just pulled up the back of his shirt instead of pulling it completely off. He let his wings extend, then folded them on his back, not tucking them away. 

“They’re crow wings,” Daichi said, finally removing his hand from his face, although he didn’t pull out his own. “No one’s entirely sure where they came from or how or when it started, but it was here long before us.” 

“Will probably be here long after you,” Suga agreed quickly. He could feel his feathers ruffling slightly. “As far as we know, it’s older than this school.” 

Hinata’s face was rapidly switching to awe and excitement while the others remained mostly frozen. 

Tanaka oh so helpfully turned around, wings still spread to show them where the wings attached to his back. Suga didn’t have to look to know what the first years were reacting to. Well, Hinata was, the others were still frozen. He didn’t have to look because he knew exactly what was there, it was identical on his back, on Daichi’s, and everyone else’s. The wings, accompanied by two long scars that spanned most of their backs, lengthwise. 

Noya turned around too to show his off as well, and Suga sighed. He knew Noya had done a bad job of actually taking care of the scars, but that was ridiculous. They hadn’t faded in the slightest and looked almost like he’d only sprouted the wings a week ago when Suga knew very well it had been almost a year since he had. 

“The rash is just the first stage!” Noya shouted, bouncing over to them. Suga regretted so much. “Then it’ll go away and the internal stuff happens!” 

“Bones shifting and changing, plus musculature,” Suga interrupted him, sighing. “The bones of the wing are formed at that time, as are the muscles and skin, although they aren’t full sized. The wings themselves break out of the skin, which is what leaves this scar.”

And Hinata was shaking now. Wonderful. He should probably get it over with quickly. 

“At that point it’d probably been a week since the rash went away.” Suga eyed Tsukishima, who looked ready to fall over. “Down sprouts, followed by proper adult feathers a few days later, during all of this the wings are still growing, and they stop between two weeks to a month after the initial appearance of the wings.” 

Tsukishima did fall over at that point, and Suga barely caught him before he landed on his face and broke something. He carefully lowered the first year to the floor, then flipped him over. 

Tsukishima didn’t seem to have passed out, or at least not for long, as his eyes were open and staring blankly at the ceiling with a very ‘why me’ expression. 

Suga left him there, figuring he’d manage on the floor. Yamaguchi seemed relatively alright, although looked a bit like he was trying to make an internal resurrection ceremony. 

Hinata was shaking. Suga wasn’t sure whether it was in fear or excitement. 

Kageyama seemed alright, although wasn’t moving a muscle. He was breathing though, so Suga had to be satisfied with that. 


	2. Chapter 2

“And now I’m glad I didn’t shorten the practice block,” Daichi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Although I admit I thought we’d be doing flying practice, not keeping an eye on those four trying to process.” 

“We can still do flying practice,” Suga reassured him, wings twitching. He’d needed to go flying for a while. “We have got to do this more often though.” 

“Unless you want to start up morning practice specifically for flying again, we’ll have to live with maybe once a month.” 

Suga eyed the four. “Before school once or twice a week should be fine. And besides, we don’t have to use the time for flying, especially while their wings come in.” 

Daichi tilted his head in agreement. “Alright. I’ll talk to Takeda about that. Maybe we should do the team sleepovers again.” 

“Those are nice,” Suga agreed. While he and the others occasionally paired off to get preening help, team sleepovers were always best, especially with first years. 

“WHOO! FLYING PRACTICE!” And that was apparently all Noya had gotten from that conversation, but Suga couldn’t blame him. Although he was mildly surprised the short child wasn’t focusing on the sleepover, he’d always had a blast at those his first years. Noya and Tanaka took no more encouragement to lift into the air, flying in wide looping circles. 

“I’ll supervise those four,” Suga told Daichi. “I need to stretch my wings out anyway before going flying.” 

Daichi nodded, pulling up the back of his own shirt and shaking out his wings. He backed up a bit, then ran forward, jumping off the ground and flapping hard, sending a gust of wind to ruffle Suga’s hair, the barest traces of it also reaching the first years. 

Suga huffed as Hinata blinked then started shaking himself out. He honestly wasn’t surprised Hinata was the first one to snap out of his shock. However, he hadn’t been lying when he said that he needed to stretch out his wings, he rarely had them out unless he was at someone else’s house or he was showering, in which case they needed to be out. The core of the matter was that even if he knew his parents were rarely home, he just didn’t trust it enough to have them out. 

Suga carefully started stretching out his wings, wincing at the slight pins and needles. This was what he got for not borrowing the keys to borrow the gym early for some flying. Or using heavy cloud cover to fly like he knew Noya did often. That wasn’t at all safe, and unlike some members of the team, Suga had common sense. 

“Where do they go when they’re under your shirt?” Ah, good, Hinata had recovered. 

Suga shrugged. “We don’t really know, it just looks like they disappear into our backs. They don’t show up in X-rays though, so we’re not yet sure where they go.” Honestly the running explanation was that it was tied to how the wings happened in the first place, which no one knew. 

Hinata looked up at Daichi, Tanaka, Noya, and Asahi circling and swooping. “Can you only fly in here?” 

Suga hummed. “In here is safest, I know Noya sometimes goes flying when there’s thick cloud cover. He hides in it, and that works well as far as I know, although he’s always soaked afterwards.” 

“Why?” Hinata asked, scrunching up his face.

“Clouds are made of water,” Suga reminded him gently. “Flying through water makes you very wet.” 

Hinata blinked at him for a moment, then evidently remembered what he was supposed to have learned about clouds. 

“We try and keep him from doing it during thunderstorms and during really cold days, we do not need him sick.” Suga sighed, shaking his head. “Try not to do that when you fledge, alright?” 

“Fledge?” Hinata asked, tilting his head so much like the crows that always followed Suga home. 

“When you fledge you get your adult feathers,” Suga explained patiently. “The baby down is molted and the adult feathers come in. Unfortunately, you’ll probably have to call in sick those days because you aren’t supposed to keep them in your back while the feathers molt.” 

“Don’t adult birds molt too?” 

“Annually, yes. Well, most bird species have an annual molt. Crows usually molt in summer.” Suga huffed quietly. “If you’re wondering, yes, we molt. Luckily, it almost always falls during the summer break. And sometimes if we’re particularly stressed we’ll shed a bit.” 

Ah, there were the sparkles. “That’s really cool!” 

Suga chuckled. “Most people think it’s weirder than anything else.” 

Hinata shrugged, jumping up and pumping a fist. “I won’t let it get in the way of anything!” 

“Of course not,” Suga replied, laughing. “I wouldn’t doubt that for a moment.” 

Hinata beamed at him. Maybe this was what it was like to have younger siblings. It was a nice feeling. 

Suga straightened and ruffled Hinata’s fluffy hair. “Maybe go make sure the others are alright while I fly a couple laps?”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, and Suga backed up to the back wall to give himself more room, and ran forward, jumping into the air and flapping hard, it was maybe a bit harder then he would have liked, but given he hadn’t flown in a month or two, it was expected. 

Either way, he got into the air, flying up to circle near the others. 

“Looks like Hinata’s recovered fine,” Daichi noted as Suga came up just under him and to the side.

“And Kageyama’s eye is twitching, so he’ll probably yell at Hinata within the next few minutes,” Suga agreed. “And there it is. At least he’s moving now, I was getting concerned.” 

“We’ll have to revive Tsukishima and Yamaguchi before we go,” Asahi agreed, his massive wings causing a shadow to fall over Suga as they passed under a light. “I will admit to being concerned.” 

“You’re always concerned!” Noya shouted, dropping out of the sky to crash into Asahi. It was a testament to how often Noya did it that Asahi barely dipped in the air, even supporting the extra weight. 

“Yes, well, someone needs to be other than Suga,” Asahi huffed. “As the short kid keeps saying, we’re a team.” 

“Hey! I’m not the designated short kid anymore!” Noya chirped, Suga glancing up to spot his head poking over Asahi’s shoulder 

“Oh no, you’re still the shortest,” Daichi said, flapping a few times to regain height. “That hasn’t ended. And get off our poor ace, he doesn’t need to carry around all 45 kg of you.”

“Excuse you!” Noya squawked. Suga bit back a laugh as Noya defended his weight. Their libero was quite sensitive about how tiny he was. Both in weight and height. He knew they were teasing though, and even as he fiercely defended his size(or lack thereof) Suga could see the grin on his face. 

Suga glanced down at Hinata and Kageyama, who appeared to be fighting. “I’d better go break that up. We really do need to do this more often though.” 

“Agreed,” Daichi sighed. “I am not even close to as in shape as I was last year.” 

“Amen to that,” Suga said, shaking his head. He tilted his wings, heading for the ground. He landed next to the two, putting on his best scary face. “Now now, lets not argue.” He clapped a hand on both of their shoulders. 

He took great pleasure in how the two jumped, or tried to, not escaping his iron grip. 

“I-It was just a little disagreement!” Hinata squeaked. 

“Sure,” Suga replied, releasing them and putting on a more friendly smile. Somehow it didn’t seem to reassure them. “Is Tsukishima still breathing?” 

Hinata crouched down, presumably to check, although completely missed the pulse point on his neck. “I can’t feel his pulse!” He squawked. 

“That would be because you missed the pulse point,” Suga sighed. He bent down and moved Hinata’s hand, before checking himself. If nothing else then to attempt to wake the teen up with his chronically cold hands. 

Geez, this kid had a very warm neck, if Suga’s hands didn’t wake him up, he’d be very surprised. Asahi and Daichi hated it when he used their necks either as warming devices or to wake them up. 

As with Asahi and Daichi, Tsukishima was very quick to wake up. He opened his eyes, and promptly looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

“You go back to sleep and I put my hands on your neck again,” Suga threatened, holding up his hands. 

Tsukishima frowned at him, but didn’t close his eyes again. 

Suga nodded with satisfaction. The threat still worked. Good. “Up and at em. You can’t ignore this until it goes away.” 

“Watch me,” Tsukishima muttered mutinously. 

“Ah yes,” Suga said mildly. “Ignore it until you have black wings sticking out of your back. Brilliant idea.” 

Hinata snickered off to the side. 

Tsukishima just glared at him. 

Suga gave his best innocent grin, although it clearly didn’t fool Tsukishima, who just glared harder. 

“Either you get up and accept this is happening, or we drag you to your house and drop you off on the front doorstep like a present. Or a box of christmas cookies.” Suga clapped Tsukishima on the shoulder, then stood up. “Who wants to revive Yamaguchi.” 

Hinata’s finger froze halfway to Yamaguchi’s cheek. Suga assumed he was going to poke him. “I can!” 

Suga gave a nod of encouragement, and Hinata poked Yamaguchi’s cheek a few times before the first year managed to snap out of it. 

Suga snapped his fingers loudly, then whistled to get the attention of those who were flying. “It’s getting late, we should clean up then head out.” 

Daichi glided down to land next to him, wings folding into his back and shirt falling down. “Suga’s right. There might not be much to clean up since this was not a usual practice, but make sure there aren’t any feathers left behind. They’re too easily mistaken for actual crow feathers and we don’t need another incident of the vice principal coming in and thinking Suga brought some of the flock in here.”

Suga remembered that very clearly. It had been something of a mess and he’d had a month of detention for that one. At least he’d gotten all his homework done and then some. Silver linings and all that. 

“Right!” Hinata shouted, pumping a fist in the air and running off to presumably search for feathers. 

“Tanaka, Noya, put your shirts back on,” Daichi scolded the two second years as they landed. “Don’t take them off next time.” 

They sulked, but agreed. Daichi nodded firmly. 

Suga chuckled, and clapped his captain on the shoulder. “Maybe we can get meat buns for them afterward, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima look like they could use another few minutes to recover.” 

“Good idea,” Daichi agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Suga has extremely cold hands at all times of the year. The other two in his year curse them and his enthusiasm at using them. The children will recover and get over their shock.  
> I have a poll up at the moment, so either check my discord server with the code pnQAF39, or with the link: https://forms.gle/daVd7BPCQKw3kJhU6


	3. Chapter 3

Suga had to admit that Hinata’s chipmunk face from nomming on the meat buns was pretty cute. Less cute when he tried to talk around it, but pretty cute. 

“So what happens when you graduate?” Hinata asked. 

Suga swallowed his own food and sighed. “Chew and swallow before you speak please.” 

Hinata puffed out his cheeks, but swallowed anyway, downing some water right afterward. “What happens when you graduate?” He asked impatiently again. 

“Well I fully intend on being an elementary school teacher,” Suga replied mildly. “But if you’re referring to the secret in general, then there’s a couple options. Hide and live among humans, or live in one of the couple closed communities for people out of these kinds of schools.” 

Hinata had the sparkles in his eyes again, and Suga swallowed a laugh. No laughing at the child for being excited, that was rude. “What’s it like?”

“It’s pretty great!” Tanaka was thankfully considerate enough to not have food in his mouth when he started speaking. “Most people will have their wings out most of the time, and it’s half in the tree tops. There’s also a bunch of rope bridges and stuff for kids who haven’t gotten their wings yet.” 

“I am also from one,” Daichi noted. “Although mine is closer to here. Tanaka lives farther away.” 

Tanaka nodded in agreememnt, munching on his pork bun. 

“That’s super cool!” Hinata chirped, thankfully remembering to chew and swallow before speaking. 

“That’s why team sleepovers are usually at one of our houses,” Tanaka boasted, puffing up his chest. 

“It’s just easier,” Suga agreed. “Generally flocks have bigger rooms, so it’s easier to do that then try and squish into a smaller room at someone’s house. 

“Makes sense!” Hinata stuffed the rest of his meatbun in his mouth. 

Nearly half an hour later, everyone had recovered sufficiently to wander back home. 

Suga waved back to Hinata as the first year pedaled off on his bike. “I’d say that went well.” 

“Agreed,” Daichi sounded rather relieved. “At this point, I’m just glad no one got hurt.” 

“If this is a dig at me tackling Asahi and complaining-“

“Whining,” Asahi interrupted to correct. 

“Crying?” Tanaka suggested.

“Complaining!” Noya shouted. “That he hadn’t told me anything, then to that I say ‘excuse you’ that was a perfectly reasonable reaction. Much better than Tsukishima, who just passed out.” 

“At least he laid down then passed out,” Suga pointed out. “Asahi just straight up passed out while standing up and crushed me our first year.” 

“I said I was sorry!” Asahi cried, covering his face with his hands.

Suga patted his back. “We know Asahi.”

“See you tomorrow then,” Tanaka shouted, waving and running off. 

“Yeah!” Noya yelled right back, jumping up excitedly then running off after Tanaka since they lived in the same direction. “Tomorrow!”

Daichi sighed, shaking his head. “I should be getting home as well. Some of us have homework.” 

“Don’t we all,” Suga sighed, patting Daichi’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Daichi echoed, walking off with Asahi trailing behind him. 

Suga waved them off, taking a deep breath before heading for his home. His parents wouldn’t be there, they never were, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t mind. It was fine. Didn’t matter that he was on medication for anxiety, that was a perfectly normal thing, and it was never an issue. 

Honestly he didn’t even think most of the team knew he had issues with that, but the crows were excellent listeners. Even if they kept repeating weird words they’d heard, but he was working on that. After he finished teaching them what cuss words were and why they couldn’t say them. 

If the crows were going to follow him around, they were not going to sully innocent ears by cussing indiscriminately. If it meant the crows gave a loud chorus of ‘bad word, bad word’ any time they heard a cuss word, even better. 

Suga took one long look at the front door, large and intimidating, and went around back to climb in his own window. It was always unlocked and usually open, mostly so the crows could come and go as they please, but sometimes he just used it to get into his own room without having to walk through the empty house. 

It was made a bit easier due to the tree growing right next to his window that he’d had plenty of practice climbing both up and down. Getting into and out of his room. His parents didn’t care when or how he left, or when he returned. But it didn’t matter. It was fine. 

His window was open, but he’d already known that. It hadn’t rained today, so he left the window open. No need for it to be closed. 

There were four crows inside currently, two of them sleeping and the other two preening each other. 

Suga huffed quietly. “You four again.” It had been these four on a regular basis for the last month, while the others stayed away for whatever reason. He wasn’t particularly worried or anything, this happened on a regular basis, and he saw all the others at various times throughout the day. 

One of the ones that had been sleeping squawked at him, and Suga rolled his eyes at it. “Yes, I’m late. We were telling the first years and they needed the recovery time.” He didn’t know when he’d become mostly fluent in crow, but it hadn’t mattered in a while. 

“Late,” It squawked again. Oh, that one was getting better at that word. 

“Well I’m here now,” Suga replied, patting its head. “I have homework, so go back to sleep.” 

It gave him the stink eye for a little while longer, then tucked its head back under its wing and fell back asleep. 

Suga huffed in amusement again, sitting at his desk to finish off his homework. 

He woke up to his parents coming home. He’d fallen asleep at his desk somehow, and he shifted uncomfortably, the joints in his shoulders, neck, and back creaking and popping uncomfortably. Looked like he was foregoing showering tonight, but that was alright, he’d showered after practice today? Yesterday? What time was it anyway?

He grabbed at his phone, blinking away the bleariness. Ah, just after one in the morning. Wonderful. At least he didn’t sleep the entire night on his desk, that would just be painful. 

Suga stretched out his shoulders and back as quietly as he could, to try and prevent any stiffness in the morning, then stood there, in the middle of his room. He could hear his parents shuffling around downstairs, likely getting ready to crash for the night. 

He wasn’t ready to go back to sleep, wasn’t ready to sleep and wake up and pretend everything was fine. He eyed his window. There was a fair amount of cloud cover, and he knew there wasn’t a moon tonight. He’d probably be safe. He swapped out his shirt for a backless one, and pulled on a black hoodie and a pair of gloves, followed by socks and some boots. He didn’t need to get sick because he was flying around in clouds. He grabbed a scarf as an after thought, wrapping it around his neck and tucking the ends into the jacket. 

He locked his door, not a rare thing, and he knew his parents wouldn’t come in anyway, but it made him feel better. The four crows had since left to sleep with the rest of the murder, so no one was around to see his wings come from his back, sliding through slits in the jacket. 

Suga winced slightly at the state of the wings. He hadn’t really looked at them during the practice, but they could definitely use a preening. They weren’t in great shape, primaries and secondaries bent out of shape. He straightened a few feathers, then climbed up onto the edge of his windowsill. 

One last glance at his room, and he jumped, spreading and flapping his wings to get himself up into the sky. He rose quickly, getting into the cloud cover as quickly as he could. 

He breached the cloud cover almost as quickly. They weren’t very thick clouds, which meant he’d chosen a good night for this. 

Suga took a moment to just glide on an easy wind, and breath. No one could catch him up here. No one could find him, and no one could see him. 

He flipped himself over in the air, carefully keeping his wings spread as wide as he could to keep himself up. A maneuver he’d perfected after more crashes then he wanted to admit. It had been worth the crashes though, especially now when he could just flip over and watch the stars for a while. 

He could almost see the milky way up here, he’d probably be able to see it if he headed for the mountain area where there were less people. The stars were a lot clearer up here then they were down below though, that was for sure. The clouds helped block some of the light pollution too. He found the few constellations he knew fairly easily, then settled for watching the stars and tracing his own patterns in them. 

Suga felt the clouds under him and quickly flipped back over, flapping a few times to regain his height. He banked to the left, making a wide turn to where he knew the mountain, or maybe it was a hill, was. Maybe he’d land in a tree for a bit or something. Rest for a while before continuing, stare at the sky for a while. 

He flew, feeling the air on his feathers and skin, the currents pushing him forward or back, gravity trying to bring him down to earth. He wouldn’t let it, couldn’t let it. He was flying and he didn’t feel like stopping. 

He found a particularly large tree near a darkened house, and perched on one of the top branches, letting his wings hang down loosely and staring up at the dark sky. He couldn’t really see the milky way any clearer here, but he didn’t really mind. 

He heard a window open below him and hurriedly pulled his wings back in, folding them tightly against his back, although not folding them into his back just yet. He shifted on the branch, ready to spring up into the air and disappear into the clouds. 

He paused when a head of orange hair poked out. “Suga?” Hinata asked curiously, twisting at what was probably a very uncomfortable angle to look up and see him. “Suga! Hi!” 

Suga blinked at Hinata, who was now opening the window further and climbing out. “Hinata?” 

“I saw a big feather float down outside the window and was like, I didn’t think crows were nesting in my tree right now, and aren’t they all asleep? And was super confused, so I looked out and saw your wings and was like waah cause you’re right there!” He climbed out onto a tree branch, using the thick branches of the tree to climb up the tree to near where Suga was perched. “Did you fly here?” 

Suga relaxed slightly, shifting back into his more comfortable position, but didn’t spread his wings again. “Yes, I flew.” 

Hinata flopped out on the branch next to and just under Suga’s. “That’s super cool! I didn’t think you knew where my house was!” 

“I didn’t,” Suga admitted. “I was not aware this was your house. I thought everyone was asleep.” 

“I am supposed to be,” Hinata admitted fearlessly. “But I couldn’t sleep for some reason, so I was just staring out the window!” He yawned widely, giving away how tired he was. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?” 

Suga shrugged, returning his gaze to the sky. “I did. Fell asleep almost as I got home. Woke up a little while ago and decided to fly. I got a good six hours probably.” 

Hinata yawned again. “Sounds nice. What woke you up?” 

“Parents got home,” Suga replied shortly, not particularly willing to discuss anything around his homelife with a first year he just met. No offense to Hinata of course. 

“Mm,” Hinata hummed, yawning again. “Mom gets home super late sometimes. Sometimes I wake up cause I fell asleep waiting for her. Usually I don’t.”

“You need to go to sleep,” Suga said, shifting to get up. “I won’t keep you.” 

“Nuuu, stay ‘n ‘eep over!” Hinata sounded half asleep, slurring slightly. How he went from wide awake to this in under two minutes, Suga didn’t know. “Y’re already here.” 

“I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Suga replied, carefully trying to herd Hinata down the tree. He really had to get the kid back into his room before he passed out while trying to get down. 

Luckily, Hinata went, climbing down. “You wouldn’t be,” he insisted, blinking slower. “I ne’er had a ‘eepover before.” 

How could Suga say no to that. “Ask your mother.” He knew enough about courtesy to know he needed to have parental permission. 

Hinata climbed in his window, and Suga settled on the tree branch to wait. 

He was waiting less time than he thought he would, as Hinata entered the room dragging what looked like a futon behind him, and a dark haired woman behind him carrying an armful of blankets. Her eyes narrowed in on him instantly, and she waited for Hinata to drag the futon next to his bed, then dropped the blankets on it. 

“You are Hinata’s friend?” She asked briskly. 

Suga nodded somewhat hesitantly. “Vice-captain of the volleyball team, a pleasure to meet you.” 

She studied him for a moment, then nodded, seeming satisfied. “Are you planning on staying in the tree all night or are you coming in?” 

Suga awkwardly wriggled in through the window, folding his wings into his back on habit. “Thank you for having me.” 

“It’s no issue,” she replied easily. “Hinata’s up at five-thirty usually, although his sister doesn’t wake up until seven.” 

Suga wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with that information, so he just nodded. 

He glanced over to find Hinata already face down on his bed, snoring quietly. Hinata’s mom just laughed softly, quickly adjusting Hinata and tucking him under the blankets. “I’m glad he’s finally asleep. Sleep well.” 

“Suga,” he offered. 

She smiled at him, nodding. “Suga. Sleep well.”

“You as well?” Suga tried. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say, and that seemed like a safe bet. 

She left after a moment, and Suga straightened out the blankets on the futon. He pulled off his jacket and set it to the side, then lay down and pulled the blankets over himself. There wasn’t a weighted blanket, but he didn’t have any difficulty falling asleep for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A better look at the things going on with Suga! The poor kit. If anyone knows any crow counting rhymes, I’m going to keep mentioning numbers of crows. Keep an eye on that if you want any sneaky hints! Join my server if you need me to list off the rhyme I’m using. The code to get in is pnQAF39


	4. Chapter 4

Suga woke up to the smell of pancakes and a moment of disorientation about where he was. He hadn’t really ever woken up to the smell of anything that was breakfast food, the exception being when he’d stayed over at someone’s house occasionally. Which was where he was. At someone’s house. Hinata’s. Because he’d flown over accidentally. 

Suga groaned quietly to himself and covered his face with his hands. He must’ve been really tired last night or something if he thought flying with only cloud cover to hide him. He could’ve been seen! He had been seen! Even if said being seen incident resulted in an impromptu sleepover. 

He didn’t mind, not really, even if some quiet part of his mind was fretting about getting Hinata in trouble for this. Maybe he should go try and help, make himself useful. Hope that Hinata’s mother didn’t regret letting him stay the night. 

He didn’t bother shrugging on his jacket, tying it around his waist. If he knew anything about Hinata, Hinata’d long since told his mom and sister. Most kids told their parents, which was completely understandable. He hadn’t told his. They just kind of found out. It hadn’t been a great day. 

Suga entered the kitchen, coughing quietly so as not to startle Hinata’s mother. 

“Good morning,” she replied easily, doing something, then turning around. “Suga, right?” 

Suga nodded, edging further into the kitchen. “Do you need help with anything?” 

She eyed him for a moment, then gestured to one of the cupboards. “Plates are in there, cups in there, and silverware in that drawer if you want to set the table.” 

Suga nodded, opening the cupboard she was referring to. “Which plates?” 

Her voice sounded almost choked? When she spoke again. “The plastic ones, it doesn’t really matter which set. Shouyo doesn’t like the scrape of the silverware on ceramic plates. Neither does Natsu for that matter.” 

Fully understandable, Suga didn’t like it either. He grabbed the dark grey ones, moving to set them on the table. 

“What happened to your back?” She asked, not facing him when he turned to locate the cups. 

Suga shrugged, despite knowing she couldn’t see it. He assumed she was talking about the long lines of scar tissue on either side of his back. “From the wings coming out. It just happens. It’s long healed.” 

“I see,” she said mildly. Suga couldn’t tell any indications of how she felt about it, even as she turned back towards him as he put the cups on the table. Also plastic, and grey so they matched the plates. “I would assume there are painkillers for it?” 

“Yeah,” Suga agreed, grabbing the silverware. “It’s pretty strong stuff.” 

She nodded, offering him a nearly overflowing plate of pancakes. “Put this on the table please.” 

Suga set the plate on the table, then added the silverware. “They look good,” he offered, at a loss to what he was supposed to say now. He hadn’t interacted with an adult this much outside of school in years, let alone had a friendly family breakfast. 

Even at Daichi’s house, he rarely if ever had a conversation with Daichi’s mom one on one.

“Can you wake up Shouyo?” She asked instead. “He probably forgot to set his alarm last night, he rarely remembers to, and it seems he isn’t getting up on his own this time.” 

Suga seized on the chance, and nodded, retracing his steps to Hinata’s room. 

Hinata was still snoring away, so Suga shook him gently. “Morning sleepy head.” If that didn’t work, he’d use his hands. Like he had with Tsukishima. 

Hinata’s only reaction was to shift positions and snuggle into his blankets more. 

“You asked for it,” Suga warned him, then tugged down the blankets ever so slightly, and stuck his cold hands on Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata woke with a squawk, flailing his arms and forcing Suga to back up quickly before he got hit in the face. 

“That was cold!” Hinata protested, blinking at Suga blearily. “Did mom send you to wake me up?” 

“Yep,” Suga replied easily. “You didn’t wake up at me shaking you, so cold hands to the neck it was.” 

“I’m gonna sulk with Tsukishima about it when we get to school,” Hinata decided, pouting. 

“You two can join Asahi and Daichi,” Suga informed him. “Your mother made pancakes, I would suggest getting up if you want some.” 

Hinata squawked again. “Why didn’t you tell me immediately!” He threw back the blankets, scrambling out of his bed and almost tripping over the futon on his attempted way out the door. 

Suga caught the back of his shirt before he could fall. “Careful. Go slower or you’re going to trip. Again.” 

“Thanks, Suga!” Hinata chirped, righting himself. Suga let go of the back of his shirt, and Hinata hopped right over the futon, going into nearly a sprint out the door. 

Suga sighed, shaking his head, and followed the kid out. 

Hinata was already seated by the time Suga got out there, digging into a stack of pancakes with fervor. 

“You’re drowning them,” Suga fretted, sitting down in the unoccupied seat. “Is that much syrup the best idea at this hour?” 

“They’re pancakes,” Hinata pointed out, mouth full. 

“Chew and swallow dear,” Hinata’s mother reminded him. 

Hinata swallowed, downed some water, then continued. “They can’t breathe, therefore they can’t drown.”

“But that much sugar,” Suga protested, eyeing the pancake stack with a measure of distaste. 

“He’ll be alright,” Hinata’s mom said, sighing. “He does this most mornings. Where did you think he got his energy from?” 

She had a point. 

“Do you need me to drive you down to your house to grab your stuff?” Hinata’s mom asked him. 

Suga froze momentarily. “Oh, no, it’s fine, I keep an extra set in my locker at school, so I’m fine.” 

“I’ll drive you.” She decided. “It’s probably not that far out of my way anyway. Hinata, I’m sure you can manage as usual?” 

Hinata gave a thumbs-up through stuffing his face with pancakes. 

“Alright. After breakfast. So you have more time to get your stuff in order.” 

Suga nodded reluctantly. He couldn’t exactly stop her after all. He ate quietly, probably only managing a quarter of what Hinata had scarfed down before he was full. That did also help explain how the kid had so much stamina. 

With breakfast finished, Hinata sprinted for his room after rinsing off his dish, and Suga quickly followed suit, although properly washed his plate and Hinata’s, then dried them and put them in the cupboard. He was used to taking care of himself. 

“I would’ve done that,” Hinata’s mother sounded more amused than annoyed, luckily, so Suga just bobbed his head in a sort of apology and hurried after Hinata. He had to help pack up the things he’d used and grab his jacket, which would hide the backless shirt and the scars there. 

Hinata already had the futon rolled up and the blankets folded by the time Suga got in there, Suga’s jacket laying over a chair. 

“Can I help at all?” Suga asked, grabbing his jecket and shrugging it on. He spotted his scarf abandoned on the floor and grabbed it too, wrapping it loosely around his neck. 

“Nope! I got it!” Hinata chirped, beaming. “I put your gloves in the pocket!” 

Suga checked both pockets, and yep, there were his gloves. He’d almost forgotten about them. “Thank you Hinata.” 

“Ready to head out, Suga?” Hinata’s mom’s voice startled him, and Suga flinched slightly before turning around. 

“Ah, sure.” 

She waved to Hinata, who presumably waved back. “Be safe dear, and do remember to call me if you have a problem this time, not just attempting to see it through? I know you love your biking, but please child, I worry.” 

“That was one time!” Hinata squawked. “One time! Two years ago!” 

“Still.” She replied firmly. “Call me if you have an issue and I can pick you up.” 

“Yeah mom, I know.” Hinata sounded happy, and frankly, Suga was glad he knew at least one kid on the team had a wonderful and clearly supportive family. Also that explained why Hinata biked over the mountain every morning. 

“Alright, you’re going to have to give me your address, since I’m going to assume you don’t actually know how to get to your house from here.” She pulled out her phone, holding it at the ready and loking at Suga expectantly. Suga quickly rattled off his address, and she typed it in. “Alright, I got it. Have a good day Hinata, I’ll see you tonight, and there are pancakes to the side for your sister when she decides to get up.” 

“You gonna go straight to work after dropping off Suga?” Hinata guessed. 

“Yes, I was called in a bit early. Love you, and tell your sister I love her too.” 

Suga averted his eyes when Hinata’s mom dropped a kiss onto Hinata’s head. He hadn’t had parental affection like that in years, and it made his eyes sting a bit. He didn’t let anything fall though. Now wasn’t the time. 

“Come on then, let’s go so we can drop you off.” Suga allowed himself to be herded down the hall and into a small silver car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to cut it here before it tried to expand and take up an extra page or two. Here you go. Onward the passage of time moves! Hmm, the training camp is around here, isn’t it… Wonder who that introduces...  
> Come join my tiny isopod cult discord! They're super cute I promise! The code is pnQAF39

**Author's Note:**

> Poor kits, so shocked with this. Tsukki’ll be really annoyed with his brother later thought, poor Akiteru. This fandom had a distinct lack of Wingfics, so clearly I have to rectify that. Or make a valiant effort to. Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New year!  
> Also, for the love of the stars, please tell me what tags I need in the comments, I can't figure out how to tag this stupid thing.


End file.
